


【遊戲王A5DAXL】情人節果然還是不要最後一個出門比較好

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文紀錄





	【遊戲王A5DAXL】情人節果然還是不要最後一個出門比較好

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節來補個不太大的刀（？）自己覺得程度應該只有刀片等級（？？？
> 
> 跟丹尼斯組隊是來自144話 呪われし機械仮面(被詛咒的機械假面)的靈感，不過想想面對EMEm帶來的感覺應該也不是娛樂而是噩夢（笑）就是了。
> 
> 話說難得情人節我的夢居然是打牌呢......

榊遊矢在醒來後看到一桌的紙條以及掛號送來的大量貨物時是放棄思考的。

 

來自於日本商人對於情侶這個花錢爽快群體的「善意」，硬是將西洋情人節這個分明是國外節日的日子搞的像是傳統節日般的精采。

一離開家中的入目所及皆是滿眼的粉紅，隨之掛勾的，送給暗戀之人巧克力的這項習俗（固然最原始的Valentine's Day壓根沒這習俗，完全就是商人的經營商法造就的結果。）雖是讓不少人脫團成為粉紅海中閃光的一部分，更多的是讓單身的人們感到滿滿的惡意。

像是現在收到的由前輩們仰慕者寄來的巧克力包裹山，以及一桌由前輩們留下的紙條。

 

 

> 『遊矢，這裡今日要和亞圖姆出門整日，今日家中的打理就麻煩你囉。
> 
>                                        p.s.若是有想吃的食物也可以打電話通知的。
> 
>                                                                                           遊戲 留』

 

來自大前輩溫柔的留言稍微撫平了看到滿室待整理物品的怨氣，卻在看到下章紙條留言時復甦了不少。

 

> 『不管今天是誰留下來，總之今天收到的包裹就麻煩簽收啦！
> 
> 答應要陪尤貝爾的總之出門整日，麻煩看到字條的人啦！
> 
>                                                                                           十代 留』

 

「結果十代前輩果然是源頭嗎.......」

仔細看包裹上的寄件人有不少都是十代前輩曾經在學院的同學，明日香前輩及早乙女前輩的的名字都在其中。

不過，約翰前輩？

「該說還好十代前輩沒看到這些禮物就先陪尤貝爾帶出門了嗎......」想了想尤貝爾的性格，以及為了約翰前輩的性命著想，把來自約翰的情人節禮物壓到了最下方。

雖然不管是來自誰的禮物給尤貝爾看到之後應該都會看到憤怒的尤貝爾和十代前輩熟練的尤貝爾安撫技巧吧。

希望今晚家裡的家具不要被炸毀太多，不然其他前輩應該滿困擾的。

或許能看到十代前輩在毀掉太多家具後被遊戲前輩怒而決鬥到Mind Crash的憤怒現場？

 

 

> 『遊馬、遊矢，今日的三餐就麻煩兩位自理了。大約晚上會回來，兩位在家也別玩的太瘋，出門請務必小心。
> 
>                                                                                     不動遊星 留』

 

可是遊馬前輩也出門了，我無法控制他，再說就算沒有出門我也不保證能控制他的暴走行為就是。

至少在家決鬥時對面召出五個霍普時我是無法阻止的。

希望遊馬前輩別玩的太瘋。

稍微收拾下來自遊星前輩粉絲們的禮物後就繼續看下一張字條。扭曲的字跡稍微花了一點時間才能辨認。

  

> 『游矢！這裡今天要跟小鳥凱西她們一起去心城樂園喔！交給你看家啦！
> 
>                                                                                           游馬 留』

 

第二個禮物山亂源就這樣走了是吧......

看向游馬前輩大量的情人節禮物，已經提不起整理的心思，直接按照收件者一股腦的全部疊在桌上。

總之遊馬前輩不管收到什麼應該都是不懂意思的，就這樣處理就好。

絕對不是他丟下我一人處理殘局的遷怒，絕對不是。

  


終於將前輩們的囑託完成後（完成的如何倒是其次），起身出門準備今日的情人節約會。

跟柚子約在晚上約會真是失策啊.......誰讓塾裡平日依然是要上課的呢.....

準備拉開門的時候，突然想起了什麼。

......柚子？

柚子好像.....消失了。

而且還是沒找到她。

 

......

 

「算了，去找丹尼斯打娛樂決鬥好了。」

想想情人節也是可以賺到不少錢的時機呢。

  
  


所以柚子......找到妳前我就留著這個約會等妳回來。


End file.
